Night At The Movies
by Yuna3
Summary: Characters from Final FantasyVII and Final Fantasy X go to the movies.


Night At The Movies  
  
  
Cait Sith walks past the rows and rows of red chairs.   
Cait Sith: Now where was I sitting? Oh yea!  
He goes to the very front row that's right in front of the movie screen. He looks at where his empty seat is supposed to be and sees Cloud sitting in it.  
Cait Sith meant to say 'don't sit in my seat' but since he had a lot of cheese covered popcorn in his mouth it came out sounding like, "Don't shit in my sheat!"  
Cloud: Oh   
Cait Sith pushes him out of the seat and sits down. Next to him was his Mog, who took up two seats, and RedXIII (Nanaki) who took up three seats.  
Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie sat in the row behind them.  
Aeris: When is the movie going to start? We've been here for hours!  
Tifa: Actually, just five minutes.....  
Yuffie: Hehehe, look at those dancing snacks!  
Aeris: That's nice. I'm going to go get more chocolate covered raisins, save my seat.  
Tifa: Don't count on it.  
Behind them sat Tidus and all his friends. Tidus sat there trying to soften up the hard movie theatre gum.  
Auron: Pass the popcorn  
Tidus: Gaaaaaaaaah, heeeeeerrrrrp meeeeee! Caaaaaaan't cheeeew!  
Rikku was busily putting pieces of popcorn into Yuffies hair, since she was sitting behind her.  
Rikku: What?  
Auron: Pass the popcorn  
Rikku: Wait, I'm making a face, Lulu can you pass me the chocolate covered raisins? I need to make eyes.  
Lulu: As long as you don't eat them, those aren't raisins.  
Rikku: How do you know?  
Lulu: Wakka said he needed to go to the restroom after he ate a few....he hasn't been back since...........  
Yuna: He was looking kind of green too........  
Lulu: That was about ten minutes ago.......maybe he just went to go get a drink.  
Rikku takes the raisins and sticks them in Yuffies hair with the popcorn.  
Rikku: Prettiful!  
Aeris walks back to her seat.  
Aeris: I got more raisins. Want some?  
Yuffie: No thanks, the snacks look weird.  
Tifa: What snacks?  
Yuffie: shhhhhhh, watching them dance....  
More people filed in after about five minutes.  
RedXIII: Pssst. Cait Sith, what movie is this?  
Cait Sith: Fluffy the Cat Goes to Rainbow Land, in Dolby Digital.  
RedXIII: I thought this was Masked Killer 2  
Cait Sith: No.....that's next door  
Lulu: This isn't Masked Killer 2?  
Auron: What!? But that's what the lopsided sign outside said!  
Tidus: Hey my wrists are tied to the arm rests.  
Cait Sith: Haha! I did that!  
RedXIII: I knew it!  
Cait Sith: No you didn't!  
Yuffie: Hey I can't move my hands!  
Aeris: I can't eat my raisins!  
Cait Sith: I put the sign outside! No one would believe I was in Fluffy The Cat Goes to Rainbow Land! Now you will see! Eveyone will watch my edited version of the movie three times! Mwahahahahaha! Now roll the movie Mog Minions!  
The doors open and five Mogs walk in carrying a projector. They set it down in the aisle and turn it on. Instantly the dancing snacks were replaced by "Now our feature presentation"  
Cait Sith sat down as the lights began to go out.  
Everyone thought the movie was horrible in the first five minutes. All of the original characters where replaced by Cait Sith.  
Aeris: This isn't Fluffy The Cat Goes To Rainbow Land! Its Cait Sith The Crap Goes to Shit World!   
The doors suddenly open and Wakka walks in.  
Wakka: I'm still feeling sick ya. Those weren't raisins ya.  
Auron: Finally your back!   
Yuffie turns her head, but sends a peice of popcorn from her hair flinging into Auron's bag of Gummy Bears.  
Yuffie: Help us stupid sick guy!  
Wakka: What's going on ya?  
Cait Sith: No! Go away! Your ruining my revenge!!!  
Wakka: I don't......feel so good ya........  
Yuna: I think he's going to-  
Wakka throws up on Cait Sith.   
Cait Sith: Oh no! Ok! Ok! This is not good!  
Yuffie: Why? Your just a little orange and - oh my god! There are little black things on you!  
Cait Sith: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Lulu: Those weren't raisins........  
RedXIII: Whoa........those were chocolate covered parasytes!!!!  
Everyone watches in astonishment as Cait Siths body is devoured by hungry parasytes.  
Cait Sith: This won't be the last time we meet! Just like the Masked Killer, there'll be a sequel! A sequel of me!  
Cait Sith explodes.  
Everyone is released, and the movie stops. The Mog Minions are already gone, but the projector is still there.  
Cloud jumps up from his seat and smashes the projector with his ultima weapon.  
Aeris: Hey, I ate those chocolate covered raisins. How come nothing-  
Aeris blows up.  
RedXIII: Hmmmmm, well at least we can go now. I want to at least see the ending of Masked Killer 2.  
Yuna: Well that's no fun. Why don't we all come back tomorrow and see all of the movie.  
Yuffie: Ok. But I wan't to know something, how come Aeris exploded? But Wakka didn't? That's really-  
Yuffie explodes.  
Rikku: Gee, hehe, I wonder.......how did that happen.....hehe..........  
  
THE END 


End file.
